


Frozen Easter

by Peach_baaabe



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, after Jack becomes Jack Frost, angsty, before movie, but before he tags up with the guardians, kinda emotional, more like most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_baaabe/pseuds/Peach_baaabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the whole "blizzard of '68" thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Easter

Jack was downright exhausted. It had been a long winter, especially with Jokul. Usually, the two rarely crossed paths, but lately they’d been seeing more and more of each other. The last time they met ended up sinking the unsinkable ship. Besides, the two were nearly polar opposites, the only thing relating them was their season. Not to mention Jokul hated Jack, even trying to have a go at him pretty much every time they came across each other. Hence the past winter tragedies.

“Time to head home, huh Wind?” Jack spoke into the air surrounding him.

Wind responded as best she could with a comforting breeze. She was definitely as tired as he was.

“Hey, Frost.” Someone landed on the ground a few paces away from Jack.

Jack suppressed a groan, already wanting to be done. “What do you want, Jokul? Shouldn't you be causing trouble elsewhere?”

The spirit in question shrugged. “Eh, I figured I should see my favorite winter spirit. Am I not allowed to say hi?”

“Don’t. What do you really want?” Jack scoffed, leaning onto his staff, getting a look look at him. He was still wearing the boots he died as a human in, but he swapped out the rest with a pair of ripped jeans and leather jacket. His hair, which was as messy as Jack’s, was white with the front tinged a dirty black.

Jokul put his hands up, both of which were suffering from a minor case of frostbite. “Alright, alright. You got me.” He looked around. They were standing on the sidewalk of a town in Connecticut. There was still a little bit of snow from a small storm about a week ago. Jack figured the kids wouldn't mind looking for eggs in a little snow, but didn't want to ruin the holiday. Jokul continued speaking, “See, I’m not a huge fan of Easter. Or the Easter Bunny, for that matter. I figured a couple less believers ought to knock the cocky bastard down a peg.”

Panic wrapped around Jack’s chest. Bunny, the Easter Bunny, already had his reserves about the winter spirit, probably thinks him and Jokul are the same guy. Not to mention the kids believed in the Easter Bunny. They relied on the guy, and if he didn't deliver, who knows what could happen. “Look, Jokul, you can’t do that”.

“Please, who’s gonna stop me?” He rolled his eyes, looking around again. Only now did Jack notice the greedy anticipation lighting up Jokul’s eyes.

“I will, but could you just listen for a sec? I don’t think you understand what could happen.” Jack took a step towards him, nearly pleading. He had to try at least something. He didn't want another Titanic.

“And you do? Face it, neither of us are believed in, and Easter is definitely not going to change that. Hell, half the spirits I know think we’re the same guy, which is insulting, so why not shake up a few of them?”

“The kids, Jokul. They rely on him to give them Easter.” Jack tried again. Hoping it would work. Oh the irony.

“Is that all you really care about? The kids? They don’t believe in you!” Jokul was shouting now. His anger forcing the temperature to drop noticeably. “Not a single one, Jack! You aren't seen! Known! You’re just a myth!”

“How is that their fault?” Jack knew it was no use now, but he couldn't help it. He was as angry as Jokul, just as desperate, but he knew hurting people, killing children, wasn't the answer.

“It’s called picking up a book. They've all heard of us. I hear all the damn time that Jack’s gonna come “nipping at your nose”,” he waved his hands around mockingly. “That is the only thing keeping us going. You and I both know winter will go on without us. Do you really want to just be an expression?”

Jack didn't-couldn't respond. He most certainly didn't want that, and he didn't want to fade. But he couldn't just hurt people. It wasn't their fault he wasn't believed it. Besides, he was here for a reason, he knew that, but he just hadn't figured out what the reason was yet.

“Whatever. Try and stop me if you want. I don’t really care.” Jokul said before leaving, shooting up into the air, and onto the wind.

Jack sighed before going after him. It obviously wasn't going to end well, at least he could try and contain it.

Jokul was already at work. He was above the clouds as they gathered into an angry clump. The were growing darker at an alarming rate. “Please, just stop this.” Jack tried one last time, not even trying to cover up his plead.

Jokul only scoffed. He took a deep breath, and lifted his hands up.

Jack, already knowing this would cause a catastrophic blizzard, threw himself at the other winter spirit. “No!” The word, barely audible with the howling wind, slipped past Jack’s lips and fell with the snow. It was too late, the storm was in full swing, and Jokul slipped past Jack. He was gone in seconds.

Jack tried his damnedest to get the storm to the coast, where it can rage over the seas and hopefully not harm anyone. It wouldn't even budge. Wind was sucked right to the storm, she being just as powerless as Jack. The only thing he could do, when it started wearing out, was end it as quickly as possible.

Jack already knew he’d get more than an earful from Mother Nature, and he figured the Easter Bunny would be infuriated. He didn't, however, realize the guy would actually seek him out.

He was resting on a tree branch, slouching against the trunk. He was as beat as up the land, nursing a twisted ankle and sprained wrist. His hair was tinged a slight pink, presumably from the countless blows to the head he got. Not to mention all the bruising and other minor cuts.

A hole formed not from the tree, and out came the Easter Bunny, aka E. Aster Bunnymund (or any various of the name). He was as overgrown as the kids were led to believe, although not nearly as fat. “Jack Frost!” The words, slurred with an Australian accent, made Jack cringe.

He cussed under his breath, but slipped to the ground anyway. “What’s up, Cottontail?”

The bunny turned around to face him, a glower plastered to his face. With his ears flattened, he stomped over to the boy. “What’s up? What’s up? Do you have any idea what you've done?”

“Clearly said the wrong thing.” He replied, stuffing his hands into the kangaroo pouch on his sweatshirt.

“Don’t you smart ass me! You ruined Easter!” He bellowed, shaking with anger.

“Well, I didn't exactly ruin it since you’re still up and running. Well, yelling, more like it.” He replied. He tried shifting his weight a little, but his ankle protested rather loudly.

“Will you just take this seriously! People are dead! And it’s all your fault!” Bunnymund took hold of Jack’s collar, lifting him up, and shoving him against the tree.

Jack’s eyes widened. “Dead?” The question was soft, bewildered. He did the best he could, and people were still dead? How many children? Did Jokul even care?

“Yes, you dense drongo! Dead!” He yelled. “Do you even care?!”

Anger made Jack shove Bunnymund away. He landed on his bad ankle and nearly collapsed. “Care? Of course I care! I did the best I could!” He slammed his staff on the ground, and trail of frost shooting towards the bunny.

“How could you care if you did this?” Bunnymund was back to yelling, though he did take a step back to avoid the frost.

Jack shook his head, taking a step at nearly every word. “You’re so blind, so ignorant. You, none of you guardians notice. I try so hard, and for what? To get my ass chewed out by some overgrown rabbit?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bunnymund’s voice was still loud, but not shouting, probably muted from the confusion.

“Ugh, I’m out of here.” Just as Jack turned, Bunnymund grabbed on to his arm.

For one silly moment, Jack imagined the two of them having a decent, heartwarming conversation. Of course, that was thrown right back into his face when Aster opened his mouth. “Where the hell are you going, mate? You have to clean up this mess.”

Jack rolled his eyes, yanked his arm away, and looked back at him. “It’s not my mess to clean up. Besides, I've got business to take care off.” Not that you care anyway, that, though, was more of an afterthought, so he didn't bother to add it in.

He didn't stick around to listen to what Aster would have to say next. Instead, he went to seek out Jokul, more than ready to tear him a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was what I imagined to happen during the blizzard of '68 It was mentioned but not developed on in the actual movie, so my mind wandered). While Jack and Jokul are pretty much the same myth (but from separate parts of the world), I sorta made them into two separate beings (it that wasn't obvious). As a little side note (or bottom, if you want to be literal), I got he idea of them being separate because of an artist I found on Tumblr (although the back story for Jokul is way different). Anyway, I really hope you liked it, and I'd love to hear what you'd have to say about it!
> 
> -M.B


End file.
